Garments which have antimicrobial properties are beneficial. Damp and sweaty clothing may be conducive to bacterial growth, which can cause odor and lead to skin irritation or infection. Various metals have been used as antimicrobial agents to inhibit or reduce the ability of bacteria to grow in fabric. In particular, copper and its alloys have been used to enhance antimicrobial properties of fabric used in garments. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,811 describes a composite textile fabric which has a fabric layer that is treated by applying a paste or coating having antimicrobial properties (e.g. ionic copper or silver). Coatings of antimicrobial agents may not be effective in providing long-term prevention of bacterial growth, since the antimicrobial activity of the agents may be gradually lost over time as the garments are laundered.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.